Fate
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: After the Trail of Terry Fawles many people were hurt. Including people not present at the trail.


Mia Fey was beginning to leave Grossberg Law offices. She was still shaken up from the trial last month.

'Why do I come here even when I know I won't work for awhile?' she asked herself.

"Hey kitten!" Diego said interrupting Mia's thoughts. Mia jumped at his voice. "Hey don't get defensive." He laughed gently.

"Sorry Diego," Mia said trying to sound better than she was feeling.

"Why don't I drive you home tonight?" Diego said. Mia shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be a burden," Mia said starting to leave again.

"But you're never a burden," Diego said while the door was closing. He knew she didn't hear him. "Well I can talk to her tomorrow, I guess."

Mia began walking to her apartment. She sighed as the clouds rolled in.

"Looks like it's going to rain," She muttered. "Maybe I should've taken Diego's offer." She quickened her pace and that's when it happened.

"HEY YOU!" someone yelled behind her. She turned around to see a relatively small figure. The figure came closer. Mia couldn't tell who it was as the figure wore a big coat that covered the face and most of the body.

"You're Mia Fey right?" the person asked. Mia thought it sounded like a girl. But why would a little girl be chasing her. Despite her thoughts Mia was getting a bad feeling from the girl.

"Depends on who's asking," Mia said. The girl began to walk closer to her.

"Answer my question first," The girl said, her tone becoming angrier. "Aren't you Mia Fey, the defense attorney who represented Terry Fawles?"

Mia took a back step clearly hurt. 'Why would _this_ girl want to know?'

"I take it you are," the girl said before springing on Mia. Mia forced her off before running away.

'Why am I being attacked by a little girl?' Mia thought as she ran. Mia ran as fast as she could but the girl kept at her pace. 'Man she's fast!' Mia thought as she tripped.

"OW!" Mia said. 'I think I sprained my ankle!' She looked up to see the little girl panting in front of her. Mia was shocked as the girl hit her with a stick of some sort. 'What kind of girl has a riding crop!'

When the girl was done hitting Mia, she pulled Mia's jacket so Mia was face to face with the girl.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT!" she screamed. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT TO MILES EDGEWORTH!"

"Miles Edgeworth?" Mia asked shocked. Why would the girl be so defensive about the prosecutor? She looked way to young to be a fan of his.

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She continued to shout. "He's be upset for a month now and you're the reason!"

Mia flinched. Then she saw tears fall on the ground. The small girl was crying. Despite the girl attacking Mia, Mia couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" the girl yelled pushing Mia's head inches above the ground. Mia felt raindrops as it began pouring as the girls hood fell slightly revealing part of her face and her light blue hair. "Is it some kind of revenge?"

Mia looked at the girl speechless as rain fell from the sky mixing with the tears already on Mia's face. The girl let go off Mia putting her hood back up.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Mr. Edgeworth," Mia said. The girl looked at Mia, with a distraught look on her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I just couldn't let a criminal go ok?"

The girl shook her head and ran off without warning. Mia sighed as she ran away. Mia groaned at her injured ankle. Until she heard another voice.

"MIA!" someone yelled. Mia looked up as someone sat next to her carrying an umbrella.

"MR. ARMANDO!" Mia yelled. She could tell Diego was panicking.

"What the heck happened Mia?" Diego yelled.

"I-I," Mia started. She didn't want the girl to be in trouble. "I tripped." Diego took note of her foot. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Well it's obvious you're not walking home," Diego said handing Mia the umbrella. He picked Mia up and walked to his car.

"Mr. Armando!' Mia protested.

"You're seeing a doctor," Diego hushed her. "Then I'm driving you home." Mia could tell Diego was still tense. She didn't want to argue.

"Thank you," she said. Diego smiled.

"Anything for you kitten."

**AN: Well here's an old story before I leave for vacation. (Wow it's been a while since i had a story without Apollo hasn't it?) Ah well happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
